Until Dawn Basement Confessions
by Beautiful Bathing Bird
Summary: Just a little close to smut...? fanfic of Josh and Sam, from Until Dawn, in the basement. Enjoy! Rated M for smut...? I don't know. :P


"Could be a lot of things," Josh stated, creeping up on Sam, running his fingers along her arm. "And none of them nice."

"Hey, quit it," Sam insisted. She didn't like the creepy atmosphere of the basement, but she felt more safe with Josh by her side. She always liked it when Josh flirted with her. It made her feel more confident about herself, but then again, it was Josh. He tapped her arm, getting Sam's attention. "What is it now, Josh? You gonna be 'Joshing' me again?" she asked, sarcasm in her voice.

"No," he chuckled. "I actually need to talk to you about something." This got Sam's attention, knowing he was serious about this. "I've been thinking for a while on this, and..." Sam tilted her head, trying to figure out what he was going to say. "Oh, fuck it!" He grabbed Sam by her shoulders, bringing her in for a kiss. Sam's eyes widened in shock. She's known him for how many years, and he's never done anything like this before. Josh quicky pulled away. "I am so sorry, Sammy." Sam covered her lips with her fingers, trying to piece together what had just happened.

"Wha..." A slight blush tainted to her face as she thought more and more about the sudden kiss.

"Sam. You have no idea how sorry I am about that. I… I didn't mean to. It was just-" Sam grabbed the collar of Josh's shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. Josh closed his eyes, kissing her back. Their hearts began raceing as Sam pushed her chest against his. Josh parted their lips, staring down into Sam's eyes. "I've always wanted this. I've always wanted _you_ , Sam."

"Josh, I-"

"No," Josh interrupted. "I kept my feelings all bottled up, causing this to happen. I've always wanted to be with you , Sam." He finally collided their lips together again, pushing Sam against the wall. He began removing his flanel, then his shirt. Sam ran one hand up and down his chest, feeling the muscularity of him, while the other wrapped around his neck. She managed to take off her jacket without them parting. The feeling of him, so muscular, yet so soft, it was like Heaven on Earth. Josh then began to undo his belt, along with his button and zipper. He never thought that this would happen.

"Josh," Sam interrupted the makeout session. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Oh, Sammy," he snickered. "I've only been dreaming about this for so long. I've wanted this to happen since the day I saw you."

"But we were only 12."

"What," he asked. "A guy can't fantasize about a beautiful young girl?" Josh then grabbed Sam's hips, pulling her in for another makeout session. He flung his boots off, then removed his pants, revealing his boxers, a slight bulge in the front. He reached his hand out, grabbing one of Sam's breasts, causing her to form a slight moan. The bulge in his pants began to grow, all because of one simple moan. Sam's hand snaked down from his chest to the bulge, rubbing it softly. Josh groaned in pleasure of the pressure on his member. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He tightened his grasp on Sam's breast, causing her part the kiss, pulling her lips to his ear and moan slightly louder. His other hand reached down to her southern area, pulling up her skirt. He gently rubbing her downstairs area. Her slow breaths became heavy panting, causing Josh to become harder than he ever was.

"I want you, Josh. I want you inside me," Sam whispered in his ear. He thought he was going to explode just by the sound of her needy, yet seductive voice in his ear. Sam removed her boots as well as her leggings, making it easier for Josh to access her regions. As he was about to reach down again, a familiar voice was heard from the other side of the wall.

"Shh! They'll hear us!"

"No they won't. They're too busy _getting it on_ \- Ow!" Sam peered to the other side to find Ashley's elbow digging into Chris's arm.

"Ashley? Chris? What the hell!" Sam yelled. Josh as well peered around the corner, only to turn back around, holding his hands up to his head.

"You guys were taking to long. So… Me and Ash decided to see the reason. And we definetly found out the reason," Chris laughed. Josh walked over to Chris, shaking his head.

"Dude," Josh began. "You are _such_ a cock-block!"

Sorry about the shitty writing. I'll be sure to write better. But this is probably just a one parter. I think. Maybe. I'll think about it. Byee!


End file.
